youarekingfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodlines of Elvs
By Locanil of Oritzteten Introduction The world that we live in, Iitu, is home to several different species of life, from the humble ant to the great dragons of old. Three of these species have achieved intelligence, by whatever means. The hatcuri, which we are; the humans, who are the furless mammals of the northernlands; and the elvs, the rarest of the three. This document shall focus on the third. Chapter 1: What is an Elv? The race known as Elvs are for the most part, human-like in shape. They share the same skeletal structure and organs, were we to simply examine their physcial features, we would conclude that an Elv is just a human. That is completely and utterly wrong. Elvs are far more than just human, far more specialized and much more limited in nature, as well as having a few interior differences. Elvs have a special organ called a dere. ''This organ creates a chemical/pheromone unique to Elvs; no other creature in the world has such an organ! What these pheromones do however differ from Bloodline to Bloodline. Some affect the senses of the human species, ultimately enthralling the individuals into serving the Elv. Others can influence other Elvs into servitude while yet another can induce animals into obedience, but the last Bloodline to have the latter ability perished 876 years ago. Elvs of a Bloodline may also look similiar; their look is inherited throughout the Bloodline no matter what they mate with. Chapter 2: How were Elvs created? Elvs, unlike humans and hatcuri, never started their existence naturally. They were created by the FIrst Emperor, may he rest eternally, as part of a nation building scheme. This "nation building" was the enthrallment of humankind. The records are not clear if the humans were created from apes or if they had already existed but it matters not; Elvs were made to act as the wardens of humankind. As great as the First Emperor, may he rest eternally, was with magic, creating a species was no easy feat. He failed in his endeavour to create a race of individuals that controlled humans with ease, had loyalty to hatcuri, had intelligence, good morals, and would keep its population under control. Certain features yes, but not all. His failures eventually turned into what we call Bloodlines. Chapter 3: What is a Bloodline? A Bloodline is basically a group of Elvs that share common attributes and traits. This is simply due to them originating from their Linefounder made by the First Emperor, may hist rest be eternal. Bloodlines are for the most part, not very fond of each other, often plotting against each other or even murdering one another. A few Bloodlines are more fond of each other, but these are exceptions. There are only nine living Bloodlines; the rest of them died of in the milleniums that have passed since their creation. Chapter 4: Living Bloodlines The remaining Bloodlines can be put into two broad groups: Loyal and Rebel. Loyal Bloodlines are on friendly terms of Hatcur and for the most part are citizens of the Empire. Rebel Bloodlines have left the Empire and may or may not be friends of the Empire. Davel- The Davel Bloodline, or Thinkers, are the first Bloodline ever created. They were gifted with far greater intelligence; learning far faster than a human and obviously a hatcuri. They were created to watch over the human thralls who had been made not too long ago, but also had a secondary purpose as advisors to the Emperor. Of course, this being the first of the First Emperor's, may he rest eternally, experiments, there were flaws. Davels learned much, but did not have the space to learn...Their body structure simply wasn't made for what they were supposed to do. The pheromones common in Elvs are not made in the ''dere ''as others, but in the brain and spleen as two different pheromones. This proved chaotic; the pheromones more often dazed the individual than make humans loyal. Even more, their skeletal structure was even weaker than a human, making them easy targets for rebelling slaves (which were common at the time). They also had the unfortunate weakness of overloading around 30-40, making their lives extremely short and ending in much pain. Today, Elvs of Davel are easy to notice and for the most part aware of their descent, being citizens of Hatcur. They live in most parts of Hatcur, wherever their abilities are needed. Mavs- The Mavs Bloodline, or Messengers, were created immediately after the Vaduds. While other Elvs were blessed with abilities over men or great strength or intelligence, the Mavs were blessed with agility and dexterity and cursed with little intelligence, no abilities over others, and weak bodies. To what purpose were these people created? To understand this, one must simply look at the previous Bloodlines. The last three Bloodlines had a lack of loyalty, often turning on their hatcuri masters. Thus the Mavs were made to be loyal, even losing any chance of "difference", all Mavs have the same body, practically being clones of one another. So instead of being commanders or even advisors, the Mavs were relegated to messenger duties. Their lack of intelligence backfired however, resulting in a purge of this Bloodline. They have since recovered. Today, Mavs are common in the Curiates and the Setetec Mountains. They are often treated as animals due to their intelligence. Certain groups have opposed this. Xartell- The Xartell Bloodline, or Sorcerors, are one of the younger Bloodlines. Unlike earlier Bloodlines which were created firstly to be loyal and be able to control the human population, later bloodlines were specialized into other roles from the beginning. In Xartell's case, they would serve as sorcerors. Elvs of Xartell were given the ability to sense magic, to smell it and to see it all around them. They can find leylines easily. But of course the arcane forms of magic are but simple toys compared to the magic of the spirits, and so the Xartell are unafraid of spilling their own blood, or potential sacrafices, to call on the spirits. The Xartell Bloodline does have a few curiosities to it; the hair of all Xartell are transparent and each individual is blind, without exception. Xartell are reported to all have slender builds; I have not had a chance to confirm that. Xartell also have a few peculiar mental traits as well; they do not have the urge to murder one another, no the Xartell are tight knit. They are also pious in nature, often devoting whole days to worship. Finally, the Xartell have two major flaws; they lack the capacity for war, being weak in body and having a pacifistic stance to war, even refusing to fight and they are all born with an addiction to the plant ''febred ''and will lapse into severe depression without it. The Xartell can be found in monasteries all over Hatcur. Vadud- The Vadud Bloodline, or Changers, is the second oldest surviving Bloodline. They were made purely to control men. Their pheromones are more pronounced and the ''dere of this Bloodline is more complex. The personality of a Vadud changes over it's lifetime, which helps with controlling a populace. In their youth, Vaduds are hedonistic, persuing what ever increases their pleasure. In this lifestage, a Vadud commonly finds a "host" group of humans to control. After their 30th year, the Vadud goes on to the next lifestage. Here they are more manipulative and distant, but also more prone to insanity. No matter what the age, all Vaduds have a built in love of combat, even going so far as torture for entertainment and random murders, but only a few Vaduds go that far. Vaduds, in addition to the Bond, another mechanism to keep them in place; a geas. Vaduds can easily be forced into agreements which they must obey. It is impossible for a Vadud to not follow the geas. As a Rebel Bloodline, the Vaduds are nowhere to be found in Hatcur. However, a large proportion of them have settled in the Mirish Coast, particularly the nation now known as Lonemine. Enent- The Enent Bloodline, or Blessed, are also an ancient Bloodline, being the twelfth to be made. The Enent were thought to be the perfect Elvs; easy control over the humans, undoubtedly loyal to hatcuri, strong in mind and body, and made sure that there was a perfect ratio between humans and Elvs. They were also undoubtedly adorable to look at, which some sources describe as, "cute enough for your eyes to bleed". Due to their creation, the First Emperor, blessed be his title, stopped the creation of any other Bloodlines. He thought that the Enent were an actual success compared to his previous failures. And so, for quite a few centuries, the Enent were given control of humankind as well as the other Elv Bloodlines. For a time things worked as planned; the Humans laboured, the Elvs organized and performed specialized duties, and the Hatcuri wrote and enjoyed the fruits of their discoveries. Then the Enent rebelled. After centuries of working for the Empire, keeping it running, the Enent showed what they were, the tools of demons. Even during their creation, they had been tampered upon by their demonic masters. They summoned demons into Iitu and declared a war on mortals. For the next few centuries, what we call the Spirit War, the Enent forces fought a downhill battle with the Empire. They conqoured 3/4s of the Empire and would have taken the rest of it too had not the lives of 100 Elvs and an inumberable amount of humans were given over to the spirits. What remains of Enent are scattered all over the world, secluded and still worshiping their demonic masters. They cause trouble for the surrounding populace, sometimes. causing whole wars to be fought, although only in secret. Fortunately, in most cases, self-called demon-hunters often catch them or at least force them to run before they can enact their plans. Recently it has come to light that at the age of 50 (or somewhere around there) the Elvs of Enent change from their described "adorable" look to something far more demonic. Their skin hardens, their eyes blacken, and cracks all over the body start to form. Their hair also withers-not fall, withers. ''They are often killed of by their family around this time either due to jealousy or mercy. Enent are scattered all over the world. Haretiir- The Hateriir date back from the Spirit War. They were creations of the Enent, a mockery of the biological modification. Barely Elvs, only Elv in their origins. They lack skin, rather they have a grey carapace oily to the touch. Their fingers are claws and have leech-like mouths, concealed by a pseudo-face that resembles a human. They are not even sentient; a step back of Elv breeding being loyal to the Enent. Reports from demon-hunters say that the abominations are treated badly even by their demonic masters. The Haretiir were used extensively in the Spirit War and crushed several armies, simply due to their ferocity and high breeding rates. They were never truly defeated on the field, but a Vadud general was able to defeat many of these creatures. There are rumours of them being able to enter the minds of Elvs, and perhaps this is true. But I see no way this could work without magical aptitude...or infernal sources. Rehen- The Rehen Bloodline, or Warriors, are middling in age. They were during the Spirit War, not as administrators or advisors, but simply to fight. This can be seen in both physically and mentally. The Rehen have no features that make them immediately recognisable, but they all have an increased body mass, whether or not they train themselves, reddish hair, and a dark complexion. This by itself does not make them immediately different from any other Elf, but once one sees the interior of a Rehen, the difference is easy to see. They lack a ''dere, ''rather the adrenal glands of this Bloodline is more than thrice the size of other Elvs! Even stranger, these glands supply the body with adrenaline constantly, giving those of Rehen a resistance to pain and greater determination. As for their mentality, due to a lack of a ''dere, ''they also lack the natural Bond between both hatcuri and humans and have little natural loyalty. In fact, they often slaughter humans on sight and have an obvious dislike for hatcuri. Most Rehen are aggressive and stubborn in nature, often killing a rival rather than talking it out. Like most Bloodlines, they have a hate for their own family and will kill each other for little reason, although they will cooperate at times. They are relatively common for Elvs but most have no knowledge on their own lineage, believing themselves but human. Scattered all over Iitu. Were heroes of the Spirit War and considered the greatest Bloodline till their exile due to their personalities. Kaurav- The Kaurav Bloodline, or Entertainers, are an extremely young Bloodline, being made a few years before the First Emperor, blessed be he, died. The Kaurav Bloodline are all rather elegant in appearance and all have amber-coloured eyes as well as being naturally tall. The Kaurav were made not for organisation, war, research, espionage, or leadership, rather they were made for entertainment. They were made to sing, dance, act and generally be good at entertainment, often learning several songs, dances, instruments, and stories by their fifteenth year. They were also rather jovial and always welcoming; the best of companions. They also had a shrunken ''dere, but that was quite common in later Bloodlines. One would wonder why they left Hatcur. The answer would be that their want of companionship got the better of them; they actively aided the humans in their rebellion, often distracting their hatcuri masters with celebrations and such. And yet, they wore torn apart by having to betray their masters and aiding their human companion, leaving the Kaurav of that generation as "broken husks". Today, the Kaurav have mostly forgotten of their heritage; most only learn of their "difference" after they see that they still seem young at the age of fifty. Scattered over the four winds. Emprati *Heavily Classified*- The Emprati, or Successors, were the last Bloodline created and considered the epitome of the First Emperor's, Blessed be he, research. The Emprati are imposing in look. That's all we know of their physical features. Mentally, they find it easy to control, understand, speak, and think. We know no specifics. We know little of them really, all we know is that they caused the First Emperor's, may he rest eternal, death, instigated or aided the human rebellions, kept Hatcur in distability for several long years, extinguished hundreds of Elv Bloodlines, and that they are extremely difficult to find. All Emprati are wanted by the Empire. ''This document is classified. ''